The process
by MayaPatch
Summary: How a quiet fishing day becomes a bad day for a misunderstanding? How can Modo get free from that situation? Have he really killed a child?


Oh well... another fic inspired by a dream O.o it was really strange and involved Modo. Oh God u can't imagine my face when I got up and I remembered what I had dreamed. I was almost shocked. But.. I want share with u this strange experience XD Yes, Sharon' s here because I dreamed her too °-° I hope u don't hate her lol BTW this time someone is going to give to everyone a big life's lesson.

Note: for who doesn0t follow my other Fic. Sharon's eye are of different color: the right is green, the left is scarlet.

-The process-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The war was away, the peace came back to Mars and finally the Biker Mice went back to home promising to Charley to come back on the Earth for a visit. But a mouse couldn't imagine that a quiet day of fishing could be ruined for a big misunderstanding. Then Modo found himself at the martian tribunal under the astonished looks of his friends and above all his mom and nephew. How we could be finished there? HOW?

The judge observed him with a severe look, he was astonished too, he had never expected a similar thing by a Freedom Fighter, or better, by _HIM_. But Modo was the only one to be caught in the place of the crime, the little mouse in his arms, blood everywhere. That was all what the other mice had seen when they arrived. Nobody else was here, only Modo. The judge sighed and tried to do his work.

At Modo's defence was Stoker, he was sure of the innocence of the big gray friend but he must wait for the arrival of a mouse with the eyewitness. Yes, there were witness and the old mouse had sent a friend to take them at the tribunal. But before he must take time.

On the other hand, Modo was scared about what could happen. He didn't want go in prison for a misunderstanding. His ears trembled when they heard what the other mice were saying. Throttle and Vinnie didn't believe it and looked at him trying to be reassuring as they could. They trusted in their friend. Modo felt better but not enough to speak confidently, it was a big problem. Everything was against him. He looked his crying mother and his heart started _Don't cry Mom, i'm fine and this process will have an happy ending, I hope._

Then the process had beginning "Well, according to the district police of Mars, u've been found with a little _dead_ mouse, called Andy, in your arms and your gun had just shot when the others arrived, right?" asked the judge.

"Yes." answered Modo, ears down and a low tone "But..."

"I have something in his defence, your honor!" said Stoker.

The judge looked at him "Well, let us know what."

The old Freedom Fighter sighed and stood up from his chair, he walked as far as the judge's seat "Well..." he began "Modo's a friend of mine. I believe him when he says that a Plutarkian had shot the child killing him. Modo was fishing, a quiet day we can say." he explained, Modo had told him all the story "But... something was walking around in the area where the little orphans were playing. I suppose that one of them would go away from the group and then the Plutarkian has shot him."

"And what about what the others have seen?" the judge was referring about the gray mouse.

Stoker told with everyone and not only to the judge "Well, Modo has heard the noise and has followed it, so he has shot back missing the target because he was worried form the child."

A little laugh twisted trough the court and the judge sighed "No more Plutarkians, the war's finished, do u remember Stoker?"

Stoker smiled "What does it say that Modo's guilty?" he asked "I mean, your honor, the war is away... but who knows that there are still some Plutarkians around?"

The court felt insecure, the judge too "Well Stoker... soldiers find hard to come back to the normal life." explained "And no Plutarkians have been find until now."

"Oh yes, only for now!" exclaimed Stoker _Take time old mouse, take time!_ "And what if? What if someone will find one? Or better.. SEE?" he looked at Modo who nodded, the worried look in his eyes.

The judge "We can't off load the blame onto someone that have left the planet. I admit it, i'd like to believe u and your friend. I know Modo since he was a child, and I know how much gentle he can be. But he's a soldier."

Stoker sneered "Then.. are u saying that every soldier could kill an innocent?" he asked making the judge unease _Bingo! Please.. Sharon hurry up!_ "Then, let's start a research!"

The judge took a look on the gray mouse "Can u confirm what Stoker has just said?"

Modo nodded.

"Then... why haven't u told about the Plutarkian?" asked again.

Modo muttered "I was in the panic. They took me speaking so fast, I was worried for the child, I couldn't think to the Plutarkian!"

"And.. are there some witnesses that can confirm?" asked the judge.

Stoked swallowed "They should... but they're in lateness, I apologize for that." he said anxious.

Modo looked at his friend, witnesses? Was Stoker ling? And why didn't he saw them? The court was of his same thought. The mice sat on their chairs looked around and Stoker nodded to Modo for reassure him, it will be a big surprise for the gray mouse.

But the judge hadn't time to waste "Well... if they don't..."

He was interrupted by the noise of the doors, they opened, or better, someone had opened them and stood at the entrance "I'm sorry, your honor. I'm here for the defence." said a female and secure voice.

_Oh momma... _Modo couldn't believe at his eye, was really her?

"Sharon! Finally! What have u done? U're in lateness!" exclaimed Stoker relieved.

Sharon walked through the center line of the chairs, the mice looked at her, a strange silence covered them. The long white plait under her back swung at every movement, the eyes of different colors looked first at the judge and then Stoker "Apologize, I had problems, but finally I got it." she answered. Then her look slid on the gray mouse "Hi big boy, how time no see?" asked her winking.

Modo smiled embarrassed, seeing her after so much years was strange and she was gorgeous as he remembered, with her soft black fur and long white hair. But the gray mouse was still thinking what Stoker had in his mind. Why involving Sharon? Was her the witness? A false cough of the judge interrupted his thoughts "Well, are u the witness?" asked him.

The black furred mouse cleared the voice "Your honor, I took the witnesses here. I had some problems because they were scared. Then... come one kids." she called turning to the door. Everyone in the room did the same. Some mice opened the eyes astonished, others laughed.

"Come on." said Sharon with reassuring tone "Nobody will hurt u."

At the door a group of children, the orphans, stood on the feet, with them the ladies that took care of them. Modo started, a little smile on his face, then they were the witnesses. But would the judge hear them? They were always children, and a children' s word didn't have a lot of voice. As expected the judge laughed "Are u joking me?" he asked "They're children!"

Sharon looked at him sneering "Yes, and then? They've seen everything!" answered her.

"But they're children! Oh Mother... look at them!" the judge pointed them with the finger "We can't believe in.. children!"

"Give them a chance!" said Sharon "They have voice like us! Above all if they're the eyewitnesses! And a word of a child is always security of truth."

Stoker sighed, he wanted to help her "Your honor. In this case I agree with her." he could only say.

The judge looked both mice puzzled and then Modo and sighed "Ok then. Let's hear what they've to say."

Sharon smiled relieved "Come on." then she looked the little mice still at the door "Please." she murmured.

The first who moved was the littler of them, a white furred mouse, his expression was sad and insecure. Modo felt a pang, that little mouse was young but he had seen enough atrocity to be signed, His insecurity made the gray mouse touched.

"Come on Sparky." said Sharon holding the hand of the little mouse who tried to smile, some teeth fell leaving black holes in that little mouth, he couldn't have more than six years "Your honor, he's the brother of the dead child." said her.

Sparky looked the judge with his big and watery brown eyes, his little jaw trembled. The judge smiled reassuring "Then, kid, what happened?" he asked. The other children took courage and reached their friend, Sharon moved away for give hem space.

"Come on little boys." whispered the lady mouse sweetly.

The bigger kid, a brown mouse, made a step forward and opened the mouth "It's me who've seen everything, not Sparky." he said trying to be secure of himself.

The judge seemed touched and smiled "Ok kid, tell me." he said softly, he didn't want scare him "What's your name?"

The little brown mouse sighed "I'm Loki." answered "And i've followed Andy as far as the place where he has been killed."

Modo looked at him, he recognized that little mouse. His parents died during the last battle, a proud look in his eyes. He grew old so fast.

"What have u seen, Loki?" asked the judge.

Loki thought "I was playing with Andy with the ball. Then the ball ran away to the little lake where the big gray mouse was fishing. Andy went to take the ball and I followed him. There was a .. unh..." he had a space of memory "Well... forest?" he delayed "Oh then... there were some threes and the ball had been lost there and Me and Andy looked for it. Andy searched away from me an then I heard a strange noise. Someone was walking through the plants and hiding, I think. Then I heard also a shot and just some seconds later another and then... nothing else. I've seen a blue creature running away with a blaster in the arms and the gray mouse running to Andy. He tried to help him but it was too late. I was so scared that I ran to the others."

Modo nodded, yes, it was the truth, the things were gone exactly in that way. Sharon came closer to the kid "Then, your honor, is it enough?" she asked.

The judge thought "Can u confirm, Modo?"

The gray mouse nodded again "Yes, I do." he answered, he felt better.

"Then... how we can find that Plutarkian?" asked the judge looking the three older mice.

Stoked breathed deeper "We'll do. We'll search for him and arrest him." he answered "Then, aren't we the Freedom Fighters?"

"Hei hei... Slower Old Mouse." said Sharon "That's my work."

Stoker looked at her mad "And I want give an hand, problems?" he sneered.

Sharon snorted irritated "We'll tell about it later." she said, it wasn't the right moment to argue "Then, your honor, is Modo innocent?"

The judge eyed the gray mouse and then the court, the sat mice nodded, everyone knew Modo and his big heart "Well, yes. But u must arrest that Plutarkian. We want proofs and not only witnesses." yes he was taking the thing really easily but he knew that Modo was innocent, he had never had doubts but he must do his work and the law was the same for all.

"I'll take that stinkface by myself." said Modo.

"Oh no no no!" exclaimed Sharon "As i've just said, that's my work!"

"Well... i'll come too!" said the gray mouse.

The two looked each other mad, Stoker sighed, how they could be engaged years ago? They were so different. Probably that was the reason for what Modo's Mom never had in good look Sharon.

"Nope, I work alone! Just thanks me and come back to your mom!" answered Sharon, the hands on her hips.

What she meant with _Come back to your mom _? That was he a mummy's boy? Stoker's voice interrupted their quarrel "Well.. can we free him?" asked.

The judge seemed amused and gave the key of the handcuffs "To u the honor, Stoke." he said.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters called Modo who stood up and went to him "Thanks Stoker... and thanks to u too, Sharon. And... u kids." the little mice smiled embarrassed, they remembered when the gray mouse went to the orphan's home and played with them.

As Modo's hands were finally free, the children jumped on him laughing. Sharon moved away and Stoker came closer to her "Without your help we couldn't save him. Thanks."

The lady mouse looked the amusing scene and the judge was organizing a searching group for take the Plutarkian, then Sharon answered "Don't worry, it was a pleasure. Modo's an old friend and a good mouse..."

"And u still love him." said Stoker slyly.

"Don't be silly, Stoke!" answered Sharon, the light pink of the nose and the ears became red "I didn't want to see an innocent in prison."

"Uh uh uh blah blah blah." said Stoker "Women, all the same!"

"What do u mean?" answered irritated the lady "Do u want me beat u?" at covering the quarrel between her and the old mouse was the voices of the mice that were leaving the room, Throttle and Vinnie, Rimfire and Modo's mom joined the group of the children. They were around him, they told him, patted his shoulders smiling.

Modo's mom went closer to Stoker and Sharon "I won't thanks u enough for helping my son." she said with a smile. It was the first smile that she gave to Sharon.

Stoker smiled back "Duty, simply duty. Everyone would do it."

"The only thing that I agree with u." said Sharon "And now I go to the searching group, i'll work with them."

"U damn!" exclaimed Stoker "U've said that u work alone!"

Sharon sneered "Joke!" and then burst into laughter walking to the judge "Then, what must we do?"

"Go to the crime place and find the traces, then we search for the Plutarkian." explained one of the mice.

"Obvious." said Sharon.

Modo snorted "Hei, I wanna come too. Oh... Mom..." he was interrupted by his mother who hugged him as he was free from the children's assault "Have u seen? Everything has gone in the better way." he said.

The old lady mouse smiled kissing the son on the cheek.

"Oh mom, not here please!" exclaimed Modo blushing.

"Mommy's boy!" exclaimed Sharon joking "Come on, we need u."

The gray mouse was astonished "Really?"

"Yeah." answered Sharon "We'll meet tomorrow morning here. Be precise."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOL i'm happy to wrote it. Yes, it was simple etc but I liked it XD Then it's an one shot so no following. I hope u liked it too XD About the reason for which Modo and Sharon had broken.. then... it's a secret xD


End file.
